


Evil!Kara came to play

by Red_beer



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Commiecorp, Crack, F/F, SuperCorp, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_beer/pseuds/Red_beer
Summary: It takes place shortly after evil!kara is made. Instead of evil!kara being evil and killing people, she just acts as evil as Kara could actually be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously inspired by the season finale of Supergirl. I made this for fun, I hope you enjoy :)

Kara and Alex are sitting on the couch, eating pizza and potstickers. While eating and talking they hear a knock on the door. Kara of course uses her x Ray vision to see who it is. Her face dropped, and slowly approached the door. Alex knowing someone suspicious is obviously out there she takes out her gun and follows Kara. Before they could get to the door evil Kara breaks the lock and bust through the door with one hand and walks in Alex and Kara both jumped as they were startled.

“what’s up mother fuckers! Fun Kara has finally arrived” she chuckles and spins around facing the danvers sisters and looking them in the eyes.

Alex and Kara were at a lost of words, their jaws dropped and couldn’t help but stare.  
“Something smells delicious.” Evil Kara turns around to see what it was and gasp with joy “POTSTICKERS” with her super speed, she runs 2 feet to the table knocking everything off but saving all of the potstickers. “Fuck yes!” She quickly shoves 3 of them in her mouth, rolling her eyes to the back of her head and moaning because they’re so delicious.

Kara quickly snapped out of it “I-I’m sorry what!?!”

Evil Kara tried to talk while eating but her mouth was so full, chewed up potstickers fell out of her mouth and you couldn’t understand a single word. 

“W-what?”

Evil Kara groaned, used her super speed to finish eating “fuck I lost perfectly good potsticker trying to to answer your stupid question and you didn’t even hear me?” she uses her heat vision to burn the chewed up potsticker that was on the ground until it was nothing.

Alex with her gun pointing toward her “seriously who are you?”

“Ugh I’m evil Kara duh!”

Alex and Kara both looked at each other and looked back at evil Kara. “W-What t-that’s impossible” Alex stutterers. 

“Well it’s obviously possible or I wouldn’t be standing right here”

“Ok explain”

“I got turned into Kara’s evil self and Kara doesn’t really have any evil bones in her body so I guess this results in crabby, party going and more confident you” 

“I can’t do this sober” Alex definitely needed some alcohol for this. She quickly walked to the fridge and opened a bottle of beer. 

“You’re so lucky, if I wanted to get drunk I’d have to go all away to that alien bar”

Alex kept drinking closing her eyes trying to magically make her disappear. With half a bottle life She opens one eye and notices shes still there, waving and smirking at her. She closes her eye again and continues to drink. 

Kara starts to get upset “you broke my sister.” She angrily points her finger at evil Kara and starts to breath heavily “you need to go”

Evil Kara laughs “you mean our sister?” She smirks and looks Kara dead in the eyes, lays back on the wall with her legs crossed and slowly taking a bite of another potsticker. 

“Ok how would you feel about taking a little visit to the deo instead?”

Evil Kara just laughed and continued to eat potstickers. While Alex finished her beer, and grabbed another one. And Kara just rolled her eyes.

“Fine can I at least have one potsticker”

Evil Kara chuckled again “you really know how to make me laugh”

“A-alex she has my potstickers”

“I’m more concerned about the pizza on the floor” Alex walks over and stands next to Kara and takes a few more sips of the beer. 

“What if I were to accidentally spill all of your beer?” Evil Kara smiles and looks into Alex’s eyes. Alex’s eyes widened, stops drinking and slowly backs up holding the beer close to her.

“Ok this is my apartment and I really think you should go now”

“Oh your so polite. Ugh whatever I’ll just do what you’ve been to coward to for years” evil Kara puts the last potsticker in her mouth and cool walked her way to the door.

Alex takes a few more sips of her beer glad that she’s leaving. Kara adjust her glasses and crosses her arms “what have I’ve been too coward to do?”

Evil Kara turned her head and and smiled at Kara “fuck Lena of course” and she continued out the door. 

Alex automatically choked on her beer and started to cough and Kara’s faces went completely red.  
“She wouldn’t dare, w-would she?” Kara nervously said to Alex, they both just looked at each other. 

“Wait you want to fuck Lena?”

“The big picture please!”

“You want to fuck Lena”

“Alex!”

“Ok, ok. You should definitely call her”

Kara quickly picks up the phone and calls Lena but there’s no answer. “She’s not picking up Alex what do I do?”

—————————————

Evil Kara quietly opened the door to Lena’s office at LCorp. Lena sitting at her desk fixing some papers and didn’t notice she walked in. She took off her glasses and bit her lip admiring how beautiful Lena is. “Hello ms Luthor” evil Kara said in a seductive voice. 

Lena looked up and was shocked it was Kara “hey Kara” she says with question in her voice and smiling. Lena got up from her seat and walked around her desk, leaning on it and facing evil Kara. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without glasses on before”

Evil Kara glides her feet while walking slowly towards Luthor. “You like?” 

“Yeah, I mean you have beautiful eyes. So what brings you here”

“I finally found the nerve to do something that I should’ve done a long time ago” evil Kara looked Lena in her eyes, looking back and forth on Lena’s lips. 

“Do what?”

Evil kara finally got to Lena, softly putting her hand on Lena’s cheek and looking Lena in the eyes “this” she’s whispered and slowly but softly started to kiss her. As the kiss continued it became more passionate. Evil Kara started run her other hand up Lena’s dress. 

Lena pulled away “I’ve been waiting for this for so long”

“I know, me too”

“Shouldn’t we be doing this on the couch?”

Evil Kara quickly pushed everything off of Lena’s desk “oops” 

Lena giggled and put her arms around evil Kara’s and they began kissing again. Evil Kara slowly unzipping Lena’s dress whilst kissing her amazing neck. Slowly riding her hand up the dress. Lena tilted her head back while biting her lip. Then she lifted Lena’s dress, taking it off completely. Followed by Lena taking evil Kara’s shirt off. 

They continued passionately kissing while pressing their breast against each other’s. Evil Kara grabbing the back of Lena’s thighs, picking her up and putting her on the table and Lena wrapping her legs around her waist. Evil Kara started to kiss her neck and Lena started to lay down, she followed her and her neck didn’t move from her lips. crawling on top of her and slowly making her way down Lena’s gorgeous body with kisses. 

Kara breaks the lock in Lena’s office door. She quickly walks in and sees her evil self on top of Lena and gasping and leaning on the back wall. 

Lena looked over and got startled, she tried to get off the table calmly but she panicked and fell off of it instead, she hides behind the desk “what the hell is going on?!?”

Evil Kara gets up fixing her hair and smiling, she slides of the desk facing Kara. 

“Please put on a shirt”

“Why? Come on you know we look good shirtless”

Lena still is panicking not know what’s going on or why there’s two Kara’s “is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?!?”

Evil Kara walked around the desk and stood above Lena “well im the evil Kara or I like to call the fun Kara”

Lena’s jaw dropped, even though she knows she shouldn’t she still can’t help but looking at evil Kara’s body but she tries not to. “Pass my dress please” 

“Anything for you my lady” evil Kara grabbed her dress and gave it to her.

“Speechless Kara?”

“I didn’t think you’d do it”

Lena quickly puts on her dress and gets up “Wait you knew she was going to try to...me?”

“I tried calling you! I came here to stop the.. you know”

Kara still glued to the back wall.  
“I’ll leave you two alone” evil Kara walks out.

Lena sits on her couch trying to figure out what to say or where to start. Kara slowly starts to move away from the wall “so you really liked her?” Kara was sad that Lena found her evil self attractive.

“Well I thought she was you. I thought you were acting different I just wanted that for so long I just didn’t care”

“Really you wanted me?” Kara started to smile a bit

“I mean yeah, I’ve always loved you Kara. I hope things aren’t weird between us now. Who am I kidding? of course they are”

Kara walks to Lena and sits next to her on the couch. “I’m pretty sure we share the same memories and stuff she just acts differently now. Anyways she came here to try to get to me because she know that I, well I love you too Lena” 

Lena lifts up her head and looks Kara in her eyes looking at each other with those puppy dog eyes. “You really love me?”

“Of course I love you Lena”  
Kara put her arm around Lena and cuddled each other. Lena smirked and was relieved that this all wasn’t for nothing but also felt odd and confused about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara and Lena both ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms. Kara slowly opening her eyes and the first thing she’s sees Lena’s beautiful eyes. “Good morning Lena” Kara said softly 

“Good morning Kara” 

Lena smile brights up the room. Kara was thrilled they both got the chance to finally tell each other how they felt about the other. In a weird way Kara was thankful of evil self, this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for her. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long”

“No it’s ok, You looked so peaceful sleeping I just didn’t want to wake you” 

Kara couldn’t help but blush, “I love you so much and I can’t believe I’m here waking up with you in your couch in your office telling you that I’m in love with you” 

Lena giggled she couldn’t believe how cute and adorable Kara is “I know I can’t believe it either. I love you too Kara” 

Kara leaned in for a kissed, it was the first time feeling Lena’s soft lips on hers and it was heaven. She back away she needed a second “wow” she said opening her eyes. She goes in for another one but hears sirens going on in the background and knew it was time for her to leave. “I’m so so sorry I have to go...” 

“It’s ok I have a job to get to myself”

Kara gives quick kiss to Lena “bye love you” and quickly walks out of her office and flys off. 

————————

After she’s done with her Supergirl business she flew home to tell Alex wonderful news. “Alex!” Kara shouted not noticing her evil self was there sleeping on the couch. But she woke herself up instantly when she shouted. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed a place to crash”

“That’s it you have to leave”

“Wait you weren’t here last night???”

“I crashed at a friends place”

“Don’t tell me you fucked Lena”

“No no nothing happened last night”

“Good because I want to fuck her first”

“No no no that’s not happening!” 

“Watch me” evil Kara quickly got up from the couch and started to fly over to Lena’s office. While Kara flying after her trying to stop her. Kara pulled her evil self and her evil self fought back. It was hard to fight someone who had the same strength and weakness as you. They arrived to Lena’s office balcony, still trying to stop the other from going there. Once they realized they arrived they walked in, with their hair messed up completely.

Lena stood there and giggled, two Kara’s fighting over her was pretty funny.

Kara’s faced dropped realizing Lena seen her and her evil self fly there with out a Supergirl suit on. “L-Lena I can explain”

“You’re Supergirl”

“Yes...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”

“It’s fine Kara I knew for awhile now. 

Evil Kara took off her top leaving her with her bra still on “so Lena what one of us would you like to fuck first?”

Kara’s face went completely red in embarrassment and started to nervously fix her hair. “Ok stop, there’s no pressure. And she’s obviously not going to choose my clone so...you can go”

“Kara’s ri—“

“Unless she wants both of us right now” evil Kara interrupted Lena 

“No no that’s disgusting, I’m not having a threesome with myself”

“Why not? It’s technically just masturbation”

“No, no it’s different”

“Ok let’s get Lena to decide”

They both turn facing Lena seeing her biting her lip and looking at both of them like a snack. “Well...”

“Lena??? You want to have sex with me and a clone of me??”

“Well...” 

“Oh wow”

“Well kara imagine if someone gave you one potsticker but then you were given two of them...wouldn’t you want to eat them both right there an then?”

“Well...I suppose”

“Yes! So we’re doing this now then” evil Kara started to undo her pants and get ready

“No! Not right now. Keep your pants on!” 

“Why not now?!?”

“Well I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. I’ve always our first time to be passionate and loving and intimate and just the two of us. No evil clones. A romantic and meaningful night” 

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, she loved the fact Kara didn’t care about only sex. “I would love that kara”

“Ok it’s settled we’re going to have a meaningful night then the weird idea of the threesome later”

Evil Kara rolling her eyes and grabbing her shirt. “And what about me? I have the same feelings for you as the real Kara. Why don’t we both go out with you? I mean we’re the same person anyways just act a bit differently”

“A bit?! Yeah no that’s not happening”

“Why don’t we let Lena decide?”

They both look at Lena desperately hoping she responds with the answer each are hoping for. 

“Well.... I guess I could try and date both” 

Kara was disappointed but she knew she had to get on bored fast. She loved Lena so much she was willing to do anything for her, even if it meant sharing her with her evil self. 

Evil Kara gladly puts on her shirt and walks over to give a quick kiss to Lena, making sure Kara seen every second. “I guess we should go on a date soon then huh?”

“Text me”

Kara clearly uncomfortable with what’s she’s seeing, she tried to look away but her focus kept going on them. Waiting patiently until her evil self left so they could get more alone time. 

Evil Kara turned around walking towards Kara giving her a smug smile and flew away. 

“So umm I’ll plan a really romantic and amazing date for us and it’ll just be perfect.”

“Sounds amazing Kara. I’m sorry that I put you in kind of an awkward position. I just think this way would be somewhat fair I suppose”

“No, no it’s ok I completely understand”

“You sure?”

“Yeah t-totally, I should get going but I’ll definitely talk to you soon” 

She took off as well, she still is glad that she’s dating Lena but she really didn’t want to compete with herself. Plus she’d feel awful if she picked her evil self over her. Kara was hoping that Lena only wanted the two for sex. Then she wouldn’t have to compete over herself romantically, over the woman they both love.


End file.
